A Welcome Intrusion
by jel2658
Summary: You've had the hots for Ruby's uncle for a while. Turns out he knew about it all along. A gay reader x Qrow smut fanfic.
The two of you weren't exactly strangers, but it wasn't as if you were best friends or anything. You had known him before he came to visit for the tournament, but you couldn't quite recall from where. You thought about it hard, but sighed and shook your head in exasperation when you couldn't bring it to mind. You focused on your homework, studying intently for your classes in your room, with nobody else around. You couldn't afford to get distracted, since you hadn't been doing too well in school lately.

It was a little hard, however, given how… _good-looking_ Ruby's uncle was. You found yourself difficult to pay attention numerous times, sometimes even when he was talking because you were much too busy checking him out to really give it much thought-either way, it was getting worse and worse every day, and you had found yourself thinking of him… in certain times. Which you weren't especially proud of. But hey, guys will be guys-or something like that-right?

You jumped up in your seat when you heard the door open quickly, before turning around to see who came in. You muttered an "oh, shit" under your breath when it was the man himself, Qrow, who had come into your room. Not to mention, he had his fucking jacket unbuttoned and nothing underneath, his magnificent chest out for you to see. He smirked and closed the door behind him.

"So, how have you been doing?" he asked innocently, walking over to a bed (yours, actually) and sitting down on it, putting his hands on his lap and doing that dumb (hot) smirk of his.

You gulped, looking back at your studying material and trying to concentrate on anything other than his chest, and eyes, and smirk, and-you shook your head. "I've been… a-alright, I guess."

"That's good to hear." After quite a few moments of silence, he said, "You know, you're not subtle."

You were certain you were going to catch on fire from the blush you made. "I have n-no clue what you're talking about."

You could hear him chuckling. "Really? The looks you were giving me earlier today might have said otherwise."

"Th-that's… uh…" you couldn't think of any words, gritting your teeth and trying to concentrate on your work. But, you couldn't, with the way he seemed to be mocking you. You quickly turned. "You know-"

You stopped talking immediately, and your jaw would have dropped to the floor if this was a cartoon. He had unzipped his pants, and apparently was going commando, because his cock was out, held in his right hand. And it was… thick. Huge. You were speechless. You weren't new to sexual encounters, but, 1) it was bigger than any other dick you'd seen, and 2) this was Ruby's uncle Qrow… you didn't know what to do. He was looking at you with that fucking smirk of his, apparently waiting for you to come over. After a few more moments, he rolled his eyes and motioned for you.

"Don't be shy now. I know you've wanted it."

And you nodded, getting up from your chair and slowly coming over to him. He took your hand and pulled you down in front of his cock. He gently stroked it, putting it in front of your lips. You reached your hand up slowly and held it as well.

"Go ahead. I think you know how."

You nodded, opening your mouth a little and sucking on the head some. He reached his hand up into your hair and rubbed into it, coaxing you to take more in. You took the hint, going down a little further, before coming back up, then going back down and taking his whole cock in your mouth. He moaned a little, his other hand coming up onto your head and holding you there. Suckling on it for a few moments, you were forced to come back up for air. You smirked your own smirk up at him.

"Sounds like someone is enjoying this…"

He looked down at you with lust, gently pushing you back down with impatience. "Shut up and suck my fucking cock…"

You complied, taking it back into your mouth and hilting all the way down again. You came back up, then went back down, then up again, getting into a rhythm of sucking his _really 'tasty'_ dick. You bobbed up and down, his hands in your hair, encouraging you to go faster. You sped up your bobbing. Eventually, he started gently humping into your mouth, seeming to get a little closer to the edge. You grabbed him by his hips to help him thrust into you, and he started facefucking you in earnest.

Without warning, he pulled out of you. You gave him a frown, before he unbuttoned the rest of his pants and shimmied out of them, his hard cock hitting his stomach when it came all the way out.

"You get out of your pants too…" he told you, sitting back down again. You did as he said, unbuttoning your pants and pulling them down, throwing them aside. You grabbed your boxers, but he came down and knelt in front of you before you could get them all the way off. Either way, your own cock was as hard as his was, and not too bad either, though it wasn't as fucking huge as his was.

"I'm too impatient, lie back."

You nodded, once again doing as he said, lying back onto the floor. To your surprise, he crawled up to you and straddled your hips, grinding his ass against you, which certainly didn't help your major erection.

"Y-you're a bottom?" you asked him quietly.

He shrugged. "Depends on the time… and I really want your dick in me." He didn't wait for you to respond, grabbing your cock and aiming it at his hole. He started moving down, easily penetrating himself on you. Once he was certain it was in, he put his hands on your chest and started moving down all the way.

"Haven't done this in a little while… probably should've prepped myself, but I'm too fucking horny…" You didn't reply, and continued pushing down on you and getting more of you inside of him. A few moments later, he finally hilted, taking a moment to sit with all of you inside of him and get ready for what was next. He licked his lips and looked down at you, grinning.

"Nice cock."

"U-uh… thanks…"

He chuckled, before pushing down on you with his hands and pulling back up. Once you were almost out of him, he sat back down and hilted again. He did this several times, getting a feel for your dick up his ass. After he seemed accustomed to it, he started going a little faster, fully fucking himself on your cock. You moaned and put your head down on the floor, enjoying the sensation of his ass around your cock, and he rode you. He started speeding up more, leaning back and putting his hands on the ground to steady himself as he took you in him.

He rode like he really needed that fucking, and you wondered how long it had actually been since he had taken it up the ass. He certainly was enjoying it, smiling and closing his eyes as he sped up even faster, bouncing on your dick. After a few moments, he cried out, and slowed down for a second, before speeding right back up again. You supposed he found his prostate.

He started really trying to pleasure you then, squeezing around your cock and grinding whenever he hilted. "Fuck," the both of you moaned at the same time, but too wrapped up in the pleasure to really notice it. Your toes curled in ecstasy, and your hands came up to grip at his jacket.

"Sh-shit… Qrow…"

"Fuck, Reader… Oh man, this i-is so fucking good…" he suddenly leaned forward then, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tight.

"I'm close!" he cried, before his cock spasmed and he started cumming onto your chest. His clenching around your cock from the orgasm was too much for you, and you started to cum as well. He was filled up with your seed, and you were covered with his. He leaned forward and grabbed your head to take you into a kiss, both of your dicks still jerking, and both of you still moaning.

Eventually, it subsided, and the two of you were left panting, his lips on your neck now. You kept silent for quite some time, your cum beginning to leak out of his ass and slickening your dick, it easily popping out of him when he moved up. He kissed you one more time, before going down on your chest and licking up his own cum from your chest, looking up at you and smirking as he did so.

"Fuck… that's hot."

He chuckled, reaching your cock and cleaning that too. He looked up at you and smiled. Then, he got up and grabbed his pants, sitting on the bed and putting them on. You were a little weak, but you managed to get back up and pull up your boxers, which hadn't been fully pulled off because of Qrow's impatience.

He zipped up his pants and looked at you. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

You smiled, now much more comfortable around him. "It was great, we should do it again."

You both stood up, and he turned to look at you in the eyes. After a few moments, he took your head in his hands the way he had before, and gave you an incredibly passionate kiss. He pulled back, his face right in front of yours.

"I know you're a friend of Ruby's, but… I'm sure she won't mind if I take you out sometime."

You laughed, nodding. "That sounds… great."


End file.
